1. Field
The following description relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to a display device including an organic light emitting diode and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A display device has a display area (or display region) in which a plurality of pixels are disposed on a substrate in a matrix form, and performs a display operation by selectively applying a data signal to a pixel connected to a scan line and a data line. The display device can be classified as either a passive matrix light emitting display device or an active matrix light emitting display device according to a driving scheme of the pixels. The active matrix light emitting display device is a type of device in which unit pixels are selectively lighted and has relatively good resolution, contrast, and operation speed.
Here, the display devices may be used as portable information terminals for personal computers, mobile phones, PDAs, and the like, as well as monitors for various suitable information equipment. A liquid crystal display (LCD) device using a liquid crystal panel, an organic light emitting diode display device using an organic light emitting diode, a plasma display panel (PDP) display device using a plasma panel, etc., are known. In recent years, various suitable light emitting display devices having less weight and volume than a comparable cathode ray tube have been developed, and in particular, an organic light emitting diode display device having relatively high emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle as well as rapid response speed has attracted attention.
Also, as a mobile phone is generally now recognized as a requisite, it has incorporated various suitable functions. One of these suitable functions is a camera function. However, since the display device of the mobile phone is generally not designed to be viewed in the field under strong sunshine when a photograph is being taken by utilizing a camera incorporated in the mobile phone, it may be difficult to determine the proper photograph timing. Further, it may be difficult to read text when reading and/or verifying it through the mobile phone.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.